The Original Character Chronicles
by Eureka2000
Summary: Zanna and Epsilon leave the TARDIS to attend College. But there is something very strange and inhuman about their new roomate. After being attacked by said roommate, Zanna and Epsilon feel that they may have to ask the Doctor for help, but why isn't he answering his phone? (Warning: Spoilers I haven't revealed in my other fic) Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. The BBC Does.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, everyone. This is pretty much a "what if" fic, in which Zanna and Epsilon leave the TARDIS temporarily and attend college. They are immediately joined by a Mary Sue who moved into their new dorm with them and pretty much overshadows them at everything. Pretty soon they can't wait to start travelling with the Doctor again, for obvious reasons. **

"Okay, ladies, this'll be your dorm room for the year. Leave it better than you found it, no smoking, no vandalism, no parties, blah, blah, blah. If you need anything just call," the residence monitor droned unenthusiastically before leaving. Zanna Sterling and Epsilon of Darkhaven both looked at each other before picking up their sets of keys, dragging their luggage into the room, and letting the door slam behind them.

"There seems to be room for two more people," Epsilon observed, raising her eyebrows at the two sets of bunk beds. "I hope we're not getting more roommates. We don't even know anyone here. What if they bring guys over."

"It seems to me that we're getting more roommates," Zanna said, massaging the bridge of her nose.

"I hate it when you use your ESP like that," Epsilon said. "As for the new roomates, I guess we'll just have to make the best of it."

Suddenly, the door flew open, startling the girls. Another girl walked in, followed by two boys carrying a large amount of luggage.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Maryna Suella Sapphire Amethyst Belladonna Destiny Dimentia Ebony Raven Sakura Trinity Silverlight. Totally nice to meet you."

Zanna and Epsilon looked at each other. "Hi, Maryna," Epsilon said. "My name is Epsilon and this is my friend, Zanna Sterling."

"Hi," Zanna said.

They both stared at her. She was at least six feet tall with an unrealistically slim waist, D-cup breasts, shapely hips, long legs, small feet, slender arms, dainty hands, and soft skin. She also had full ruby lips, small nose, captivating purple eyes with flecks of blue, permanently shaped eyebrows, silky black hair, and perfectly straight and pearly white teeth. She was also wearing a skimpy black top that revealed her midriff, a ruffled black miniskirt, fishnet stockings, black high-heeled boots, and mesh sleeves. On her face she wore tons of black eyeliner, black lipstick, and white foundation.

Suddenly, Maryna burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Epsilon asked. "Is it something we said?"

"No," Maryna sobbed, shaking her head. "I'm crying because my parents died when I was a baby and I had to live with mean foster parents who abuse me! They locked me in the basement and treated me like crap! The kids at school bullied me just because I was more beautiful and talented than they were! I got beat up every day! I never had any friends!"

"And you came here to get away from it all, didn't you?" Epsilon guessed. "It's ok. You're among friends."

"I was even raped in broad daylight when I was thirteen!" Maryna continued.

"Oh, my God! That's awful!" Zanna exclaimed. "Did the guy get arrested?"

"No," Maryna cried. "Everyone said it was my fault because I was too beautiful!"

"Well, you do dress provocatively and men might take that as an invitation," Epsilon tried to explain.

"Not helping," Zanna hissed, ramming her elbow into Epsilon's side.

"Sorry," Epsilon said to Maryna, rubbing the bruise that was beginning to form.

"It's ok. It's my own fault anyway," Maryna said. "I was asking for it."

"Now you listen here," Zanna exclaimed. "It doesn't matter what you were wearing! What happened was never your fault! Nobody ever asks to have something like that happen to them!"

"You never had that happen to you!" Maryna screeched. "You don't know what it's like to be so f**king beautiful and talented that everyone hates and envies you! You don't know what it's like to be bullied and abused! You don't know sh** about what I'm going through!" Then she burst into tears again and ran out of the room, only to be comforted by the other students who were waiting for her in the hallway.

Zanna and Epsilon looked at each other. They may not have been raped or abused, but they both knew exactly what it was like to be bullied in school, and they knew exactly what it was like to lose a loved one.

"She's pretty messed up," Zanna said.

Epsilon nodded. "I know," she said. "Maybe we should talk to her when she comes back."

"If she's calmed down by then, yeah," Zanna said. "But, Epsilon, don't you think there's something odd about her?"

"Yes, I do," Epsilon said. "Her long, skinny legs, small feet, shapely hips, large breasts, and ridiculously slim waist are very disproportioned. She looks just like a Barbie doll. How can she possibly be able to walk, or even stand without falling over?"

"That's true," Zanna said.

"And her eyes are _purple!_ How can she have purple eyes? I've worked on that through two regenerations and it still hasn't happened!" Epsilon ranted.

"Well, it _is_ possible, but it's extremely rare," Zanna pointed out.

"But of course, she'd have to be an albino, or have some kind of pigmentation deficiency," Epsilon said.

"And she also has skinny arms and small hands, which is probably why she needed those guys to help carry her stuff," Zanna said.

"Maybe," Epsilon said. "And she honestly seems to think that no one likes her, even though there was an enormous crowd of people waiting out in the hallway for her. I think this is something we need to investigate."

"Gently, though," Zanna insisted. "We don't want to hurt her feelings...again..."

"No," Epsilon agreed. "We don't."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Warning! Sh** goes down in this chapter...****  
><strong>  
>"Why won't anyone love me?" Maryna cried, burying her face into Zanna's shoulder. Zanna opened her mouth to speak, but then changed her mind.<p>

"But, Maryna, people are bending over backwards for you!" Epsilon protested.

"No they're not!" Maryna screamed. "They all hate me! Those a**holes deserve to rot in Hell! They only like me because I'm beautiful! They f**king hate me!"

"Oh, come on now, Maryna!" Epsilon cried. "How do you know those people hate you?"

"They just do, okay?" Maryna ranted. "My beauty's a curse! I can't help wishing I was homely like you guys!"

"Hey!" Zanna protested. "At least we're well proportioned!"

Maryna let out a bloodcurdling scream, causing Zanna and Epsilon to flinch. "You've always been jealous of my beautyriffic looks! You've been jealous since we met this morning! Why can't everyone just leave me alone!" Then she grabbed an enormous battle axe out of thin air and swung it at them.

"Where did that even come from?" Zanna shouted as Maryna swung at her. Luckily, Maryna missed and the axe was embedded in the wall.

"Maryna, calm down!" Epsilon shouted. "We're trying to help you!" She climbed onto the top bunk of one of the beds.

Maryna swung at one of the posts, severing it and causing the top bunk to collapse. Epsilon shut her eyes and prepared for the worst as Maryna advanced on her and raised the axe. Suddenly, Zanna grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of harm's way, just as Maryna brought the axe down and chopped the bed in half. They dashed out the door and slammed it behind them, just as Maryna was preparing to swing. They both sprinted down the hall, screaming frantically. They turned a sharp corner and stumbled into the janitor's closet, slamming the door behing them. Epsilon whipped out her sonic probe and locked the door. They both slumped against the wall and sighed.

"That was crazy," Zanna said.

"She's got quite a temper, that's for sure," Epsilon commented.

"That was the understatement of the century," Zanna said.

"I don't think it'll be safe for us to go back and get our stuff just yet," Epsilon said.

"If she hasn't destroyed it all," Zanna pointed out.

They both laughed. "I wonder what the Doctor would think of this," Zanna said.

"Good question," Epsilon said. "He might know what to do...but-"

"You left the superphone in the dorm, didn't you," Zanna interrupted.

"Yep," Epsilon confirmed. "And even if we did have it with us, it's a good chance that he won't answer."

"Dammit," Zanna grumbled.

Suddenly, Maryna's battle axe sliced through the door with a loud "crack".

"Oh, hell no!" Zanna shouted.

"Why did you have to run away?" Maryna asked, poking her head through the hole she created in the door. Her eyes had completely changed colour at that point. They used to be purple with flecks of blue, but now they were blood red.

Zanna and Epsilon screamed and hugged each other tightly.

"What's going on here?" a voice demanded. It was one of the residence monitors. She raised one eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

Maryna burst into tears. "They were being mean to me," she whined. "They're jealous because I'm beautiful!"

"She tried to kill us!" Epsilon shrieked. "She just started to attack us with a battle axe!"

"Oh, quit being so selfish!" the residence monitor demanded. "She's obviously distraught about the way you've been treating her. Go back to your dorm." And with that, she turned and walked away.

Zanna and Epsilon sighed. They could tell that people would start taking Maryna's word over theirs. It was evident now that she had everyone wrapped around her finger, and the only person who could possibly help them was most likely busy. As they walked back to the dorm, Maryna's eye colour changed back to purple with flecks of blue. As the girls walked, Zanna and Epsilon began to have a very quiet conversation.

"Can't we try calling him?" Zanna asked.

"We can try, but he might be busy," Epsilon said.

When they reached the dorm, Epsilon grabbed the superphone, which was lying on the ground, and went out into the hall. Zanna looked around the room, which looked like a tornado went through it.

"What about this mess?" she demanded.

"It'll take ages to put right again," Epsilon grumbled, coming back into the room.

"Oh, I can take care of that," Maryna insisted cheerfully. She put her two index fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as she could. Almost immediately, a large group of various animals sauntered into the room. Zanna and Epsilon watched, mouths agape, as the animals quickly tidied everything up and left immediately after.

"Thank you," Maryna called after them. Then she skipped out into the hall where a large group of people was waiting for her.

"That was wierd," Zanna said.

"I know," Epsilon agreed. "How could she possibly get animals to do that?"

"Any luck contacting the Doctor?"

"No. I ended up leaving a message."

Zanna sat down on one of the beds. "What good is that going to do?" she grumbled. "She'll probably kill us before he gets it. And we can't get a new room. People will call us selfish and make us stay."

"I guess we'll just have to keep trying," Epsilon said, dialing the number again.

**AN: Yeah, he's probably not gonna answer his phone for a while...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait! No. Maryna, please, don't!" Epsilon cried out. Maryna was standing over her, pointing a staser pistol at her forehead.

Maryna laughed. "I love hearing you beg for mercy," she sneered, pulling the trigger.

"Oh, dear goddess, help me!" Epsilon shouted. She then felt a burning sensation, which was cut short by the sensation of someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Zanna crouched next to her bed.

"Funny how whenever you _do_ sleep I always have to wake you up," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

"What do you think?" Epsilon questioned.

"Well, anyway, it's seven in the morning, so we need to start getting ready for class," Zanna said. "Our first class is at eight."

Epsilon nodded. "Ok," she said. "Did you have any breakfast?"

"I had a couple of pepperettes and an energy drink, if that counts as breakfast," Zanna said. "I didn't want to get anything at the cafeteria in case Mary Sue was gonna be there."

"So how did _you_ sleep?" Epsilon asked.

"Not very good," Zanna answered. "I only slept for about two hours, and the whole time, I had this under my pillow." She held up a throwing knife, indicating that that was the object she was talking about.

"You brought them with you?" Epsilon questioned.

"Just in case the evil aliens we fought with the Doctor get any ideas," Zanna explained. "Although I rarely ever had to use them when we travelled with him. I feel wierd sleeping with one under my pillow. I've never had to do that before. So what about you? The Sonic?"

"Yep," Epsilon confirmed, taking her sonic probe out from under her pillow. "And not all the aliens were evil. A lot of them were quite nice. You know that."

"Those weren't the ones I was worried about," Zanna retorted. "I was talking about the Daleks, the Cybermen,_ those _aliens. It mat not help much, but it makes_ me _feel a bit better."

They quickly showered, got dressed, brushed their hair and teeth, washed their faces, applied a bit of makeup, gathered their books together and began to walk to class. As they walked, people kept givng them dirty looks.

"Have we done something?" Zanna whispered to Epsilon.

"We upset Maryna yesterday," Epsilon explained. "_That's_ what we've done."

When they got to class, they made several attempts to sit down in various spots, only to find out that all of the seats were "taken," except for the ones at the very back of the lecture hall. Then someone came in and raised his hand, indicating for everyone to listen up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, class is cancelled," he announced. "Maryna tried to kill your professor because she made her angry. Tomorrow, you'll be getting a new one."

Everyone cheered, except for Maryna, who was feeling rather embarrassed, and Zanna and Epsilon, who were horrified. After the cheering finished, everyone stood up to leave, murmuring that Maryna's actions were absolutely necessary. Zanna and Epsilon waited for everyone to leave and then decided to search for the professor to see if she was okay.

"Do you have any devices meant for searching for people?" Zanna asked.

"Yep," Epsilon said triumphantly, holding up what looked like a scanner. "What's the professor's name again?"

"Professor Julia Stonehouse," Zanna answered.

Epsilon nodded. "Locate Professor Julia Stonehouse, sex: female, species: human," she commanded, speaking into the device.

"Scanning for Professor Julia Stonehouse," the device chirped in an electronic female voice with an English accent. Thirty seconds later, a green light on the device flashed. "Professor Julia Stonehouse located," the device chirped. "Room number: 1-003, size: five square metres, detail: janitor's closet."

"Hey," Zanna exclaimed. "That's exactly what happened to us."

Epsilon nodded. "Let's go," she said, leaving the room and beginning to run down the hall.

"Hey! Wait up!" Zanna called, running after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Zanna and Epsilon quickly darted down the halls and approached the Janitor's Closet.

"Are you sure she's in here?" Zanna asked.

"Hold on," Epsilon said. "Let me turn the device back on."

"You turned it off?" Zanna exclaimed. "But what if she left already?"

"I was saving the battery," Epsilon said. "And besides, I thought your extrasensory perception would have picked it up."

"I can't just do it when I want to," Zanna said. "You know that."

They opened the door and peered inside.

"She's gone," Zanna said. "We need to find her."

"Okay then, we'll just ask someone," Epsilon said. Trying her best smile, she approached a girl standing next to a nearby drinking fountain.

"Excuse me," she said, sounding as polite as possible. "Have you, by any chance, seen someone who goes by the name of Professor Julia Stonehouse? We need to speak to her right away."

"Haven't seen her," the girl said. "Why do you need her?"

"Well, it's just that she may have suffered a traumatic experience and my friend and I would like to see if she is okay," Epsilon explained. She looked over at Zanna, who have her the thumbs up.

The girl scowled. "To be honest, I don't see why you're so worried about _her_," she said. "She upset Maryna, so she deserved it."

Without another word, the girl turned and walked away.

"Who _are_ these people?" Epsilon wondered aloud.

"Why are you siding with that bitch?" a voice hissed.

Epsilon turned around and saw Maryna standing six inches behind her. Her eyes were blood red again and she also had a set of sharp fangs.

"I thought you were my friends," she cried.

"Our friends don't attack us with battle axes," Zanna pointed out.

Maryna growled menacingly and pulled her battle axe back out of Subspace. "Die!" she screeched, swing the battle axe at them.

Zanna and Epsilon immediately turned and began running away.

"Why am_ I _always the one who pisses her off?" Zanna complained. She turned and darted into the Janitor's closet and locked the door. Sudenly, she saw a vision of Epsilon cowering in fear as Maryna raised her battle axe. "I'm coming, Epsilon!" Zanna shouted, bursting out into the hallway. She darted into a nearby art room, grabbed a canvas and ran back into the hallway. "Hope I'm not too late," she panted.

Epsilon continued running down the hallway. "Hey, Zanna, are you still there?" she called. Zanna did not answer. "Zanna?" she called again. She stopped and looked around. Zanna was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. She turned around and saw Maryna clutching her battle axe.

"Wanna use up another regeneration?" she sneered.

"Wait a minute, how do you know I'm a –"

Before Epsilon could finish speaking, Maryna swung the battle axe at her. Epsilon ducked and then dove behind a bench. In one fell swoop, Maryna chopped the bench in half. Maryna grinned with triumph, raising her battle axe and preparing to deliver the fatal blow. Epsilon closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms..

"Hey, Mary Sue!" Zanna shouted.

Maryna lowered the battle axe and turned to look at her.

"Eat canvas!" Zanna shouted, smashing the canvas over Maryna's head and bringing it down past her shoulders, effectively pinning her arms against her torso. Maryna's lower lip quivered and she burst into tears.

Zanna's triumph quickly faded when a member of the faculty approached them.

"Dean's office!" the woman barked. "Now!"

Maryna let out a tremendous wail.

"Just them," the faculty member said.

"Kawaii!" Maryna said. Then she began skipping down the hall, still wearing the canvas.

Zanna lowered her head and helped Epsilon to her feet. Then they both started down the hall towards the Dean's office.


End file.
